


Sherlock and John: (Were-)Velociraptors at Large

by ds862



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ....and potential hunting and/or consumption of Anderson, And I suppose a little bit of..., Crack, Definite Silliness, Fanart, M/M, Mention of Chasing Mycroft, Velociraptor!John, Velociraptor!lock, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds862/pseuds/ds862
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Kryptaria's and Mitaya's series, "Intellect and Instincts," which is a fantastically amusing take on what would happen if, for some reason, John came back from Afghanistan as a Were-Velociraptor.  </p>
<p>After reading the series, I just had to draw Velociraptor!lock and Velociraptor!John (Raptor!watson? Veloci!doctor?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John: (Were-)Velociraptors at Large

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [Mitaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Velociraptor caenaculi (or What Lives in the Attic above John Watson's Bedroom?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458330) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



This piece was inspired by Kryptaria's Sherlock (BBC) fanfiction series "Intellects and Instincts," a fantastically amusing take (that's surprisingly only a little cracky) on what would happen if, for some reason, John came back from Afghanistan as a Were-Velociraptor. Yup. 

The link to the first fic of the series is listed above... It's awesome (and the whole series link is in the "End Notes"). You should check it out (especially since this won't make any sense unless you read the series).

A note: The look of the Velociraptors drawn here is a combination of:  
1\. The Jurassic Park Velociraptors we all know and generally envision (though scientifically inaccurate-- they were apparently basing the shape off of a different dinosaur, Deinonychus, that was mislabeled as "Velociraptor" in a book Michael Crichton referen... am I still talking about this?).

2\. Scientifically accurate representation of Velociraptor (which look more like turkeys than T-Rex--they had feathers!).

3\. Kryptaria's descriptions in her awesome series.

4\. ....and lastly, dear Sherlock and John. I mean, I couldn't not TRY to make them resemble the originals a little, right?

A tricky combination, that--marginally (vaguely?) successful, I hope.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Kryptaria's and Mitaya's series now!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/22641
> 
> More detail in the image can be viewed on my DeviantArt page under the name "ds862" (same as on AO3) at: 
> 
> http://ds862.deviantart.com/#/d5bki7v
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
